Ghirahim's Story
by TooManyShips2
Summary: This is a poem telling the story of what I think Ghirahim's life could have been like in the duration of The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. It takes place before the battle of Hylia and Demise and ends a bit after the battle between Ghirahim/Demise and Link. The second chapter will be a poem in Link's point of view of the battle aftermath and will include GhiraLink friendship(?).
1. Chapter 1

Ghirahim's Story

Summary: This is my take of what Ghirahim's life could have been like covering the duration of The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. It starts from a time before the first battle with Hylia and Demise to after the final Battle between Ghirahim and Link. It may be a bit sad (I cried while writing it the first time actually haha) but it gets better. I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Nintendo owns Legend of Zelda franchise, the timeline, the plot, and any characters mentioned in this poem. I own nothing.

Ghirahim's POV

Long ago, all was well

I was happy and you could tell

However, I'm a being of magic

And that alone made my story tragic

I was happy, I was content

I was taught that to Evil, I should never relent

Yet, one day, the Demon King got angry

Hylia had family, and it was me

He came and plucked me from my mother's arms

And with him came thousands of monsters in swarms

I was taken away from my only home

In my enemy's clutches, I was alone

This is the beginning of a story gone wrong

This is what really happened as I was gone

I was treated cruelly, I was abused

I was to be, against Hylia, a weapon used

They beat the love out of my heart

They took all compassion and ripped it apart

He manipulated me with my mind

He made me leave my humanity behind

But that's not all, it doesn't end there

He convinced me that Hylia had never once for me cared

After years of my body being beaten to the core

It was time Demise started the war

I was a brilliant weapon used against Hylia

I brought destruction from Faron to future Labrynna

I was used for death and chaos

There is no redemption for what I had caused

I forced an innocent race up to the sky

I forced my only family to say goodbye

After the war, I cried many tears

I then trained for one thousand years

I trained to one day cause Hylia fear

I trained to stop the Hero from getting here

However, I failed, like many times before

And as I was beaten, into insanity, I slipped more and more

You could tell too, as in the beginning

When I said I would kill him, I was only kidding

But as the Hero quickly moved along

I was losing more ground to stand on

And as the end grew closer, I snapped

Under the pressure of Evil, I cracked

In the last battle, I completely lost it

Due to all of the things I was trying to forget

Hylia was finally within my grasp

And ten the Hero showed up at last

We battled forever, fighting on and on

Until Hylia's soul, my Master got a grasp on

The Hero, Link, had one last fight

To be honest, I hoped he'd turn out alright

Eventually, Link beat my Master

And I don't know who vanished faster

I ran away as Demise had died

For once in a long time, I cried and cried

I was tired, depressed, and afraid

To pay the price of the mistakes I made

And as I have time in my days to spare

Very slowly, I learn to care

So now I sit, writing a story

About a Demon Lord who deserved no glory

Yet, he is with his family once more

And he is happier than he had ever been before

So yes, the story you heard before was wrong

Because in the end, the Demon's heart wasn't gone.

Author's Note

Thank you for reading! I'm planning to write a poem in Skyward Sword Link's point of view as well, however, after that, I'm having a bit of trouble deciding who to write a poem for next so if you have any suggestions, feel free to pm me or something, mentioning them. Thank you! Have a nice day!


	2. Link's Story

Link's Story

Summary: This poem touches on a kind of depressing topic about how the journey affected both Link and Ghirahim. This poem doesn't run as smoothly as Ghirahim's Story to me, but that may vary for the people reading. (Why do I sound so formal) Anyways, I hope you enjoy Link's point of view about Ghirahim and himself.

Disclaimer: I'm just a fan and I don't own anything here. All rights belong to Nintendo.

Link's Story

The journey ended just over two years ago

With nothing but a terrified Demon Lord to show

And as the Hero lay down in his bed

The haunting memories start to replay in his head

They're the memories of a battle fought alone

And the depressing thought of how his fear had grown

And as the Hero shifted to lay on his side

He felt the tears he had been trying to hide

The battle was rough on more than just him

And the proof was shown in none other than Ghirahim

He thought of how this Demon had caused so much pain

And how the other had acted as if the battle was a game

But the lies the one who taught him to smile again

There also lies the one whom he may consider a friend

They both had been put through way too much

And it could be seen in both as such

It scares him how, when he thinks to the past

He's honestly surprised that he managed to last

It's not even the battle his mind thought about

It was the time after, when he woke to sobbing and shouts

And even if, in his thoughts, the Hero still had his doubts

He'd be proved wrong in the times the Demon had acted out

As everything they did was playfully good natured and fun

To Link, it seemed as though the Demon's life had just begun

It's what the Hero thought, back when he watched Ghirahim play

But it seems the Demon's torment came with the end of day

It had happened every night since the Hero first noticed it

And every night he'd crawl out of bed, for hours he'd sit

Sometimes, he would even decide to lie down next to him

Waiting for more night terrors to awake his Demon

And whenever they did, he would always be there

Just to hold Ghirahim and show that he cared

And in the morning, when all was well

Things would be said, but neither would tell

But for now, the Hero's happy and everything is great

And he will be forever thankful they are bound by the string of fate.

Author's Note:

So on a further note, I've kind of decided the people I plan to write about next, I just have to actually start the poems. Anyways, Ghirahim and Link have always been two of my favorite characters from Legend of Zelda and I hope you guys enjoyed these poems. (Also, for the first review, that was great because I didn't look at the word count so it was completely unintentional but thank you for pointing that out. I have no regrets. Also, I thank the two of you who reviewed because they were really nice and I appreciate it so much!) Thank you to everyone else for reading as well!


End file.
